


My Lips Are Sealed

by Angel110



Series: Keeping a Secret [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Siwon Is part of Super Junior, and In a relationship with Super Junior's Diva,  Kim Heechul.</p><p>Everybody thinks of him as the perfect guy, who is always nice and honest but Siwon keeps a secret, a big secret and he's keeping It even from his beloved boyfriend.</p><p>Will he be able to keep his secret sealed? Or will he get found out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Are Sealed

**Siwon's POV**

|

Hello,  my name Is Choi Siwon. I'm a  member of the most amazing band in the Kpop history.  Super Junior.  I'm just a normal guy,  girls and even guys like to call me handsome and sexy.  My father is the CEO of a very successful company and our family history reaches back to hundreds of years ago. I love my family but I love Super Junior even more. I know that sounds a bit weird but they mean really much to me and I can count on them whenever I need them. 

I have a secret that I share with only one of my Band Member, and that secret is...

I am Homosexual!

And the only person who knows that is  Kim Heechul. Why the diva of the group and not umma Park Jungsoo?, because Heechul, himself, Is also Homosexual and he Is In a secret relationship with me.  Surprised?,  Well, you've got to  admit that he's very good looking, right?, but it's not the only reason I fell in love with that amazing guy.

It was love of the first sight.

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one for me, the one who will help me discover who I am,  the only one who'd release my true Inner emotions. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I knew from the beginning he wasn't the diva and cold person he seemed to be, although he struggles to show his soft side, Heechul cherishes his friends and family, for he does have a heart full of love and care. He just has the tendency to show this side only to those he considers of his kin; I would proudly like to say that I am one of them.

But it's not the actual secret I am talking about. There is a bigger one.

I swore to never keep secrets from him but I still can’t tell him the truth about me even though we have been a couple for nearly 3 years now. I trust him more than any other person In the world but I'm afraid how he might react when I tell him my biggest secret, but the more days, weeks and months pass the more he gets suspicious that I'm hiding something, he almost caught me one week ago...

 

I was at my home since I had a day off and the other members were having schedules, well that's at least what I thought. I was practicing In a special room behind my actual bedroom, which you only could enter through my wardrobe with a special mechanism. Usually I closed It everytime I was finsihed with using It, because Heechul came In too often without consenting me, and I had to hide this room from him, but one time he told me he has to work the whole day so, naturaly,  I didn't think it was  necessary to close the hidden room.

The room was huge and had different areas. From the outside of my house you would never think I would have such a big room fitted Inside of It, anyway,  I was practicing some new but also some old things, because I wanted to become as great as my Father and did not want to disappoint him. I was so deep into my own world that I didn't notice the front door being slammed shut,  just that moment, I wanted to get something to drink , so I exit my hidden room through the wardrobe,  jus In time, as Heechul came Into my bedroom.

I widened my eyes In complete utter shock, being a mix of warey and worried that  he might get suspicious.

"What are you doing In your wardrobe, baby?" He asked as he raised a brow, slowly making his way closer to me.

"Uh-um.. I was just searching for something else to wear?" I replied quite quick,, maybe a little too quick because that made Heechul walk even closer to me, his brow raising even more higher than previous.

"Siwonnie, are you hiding something from me?,  prehaps a present?" He asked as his soft, sligtly plumped lips slowly craved Into a huge smile,  his face brightening as he tried to get pass me  so he can get to the wardrobe.

"N-neh..but now you ruined the surprise Chullie.., you knowthat next week, we have our 4th anniversary right?" Ah,  that was close, thank God I often made Heechul presents.  Whenever I tried hiding something from him, he always knew he would be getting a new present soon, and luckily, I actually had something for our 4th anniversary hidden In the wardrobe, how fortunate. 

"Come on~, move and let me see!" He pouted and he finally got passed me but I retaliated quickly, grabbing him by his wrist and turning him around, to press my lips onto  his.

Then I activated the mechanism, using my telekinesis ability through my brain, using It to also close the door to the hidden room.

"Wonnie~" Heechul giggled Into the kiss as wrapped his arms around my neck ,  breaking the kiss again, he looked up Into my eyes. "I wasn't here for nearly a few hours and you already missed me thismuch?"

"I'm missing you every second you're not with me, love.." I said smiling , looking deep Into his beautiful dark brown orbs. He smiled back at me lovingly and leaned up to capture my lips Into a soft, but passionate kiss.

I gladly returned this Kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist.  I nibbled at his bottom lip, that fit perfectly with mine,  a good distraction so It should stop him from getting anywhere close to my wardrobe.

He slowly walked backwards as he pulled me with him towards my huge kingsize bed, he fell back onto the bed and  pulled me down with him. I climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss, exploring his body lovingly with my hands, making him moan softly, he detached his lips from mine so he could say something.

"I love you Choi Siwon.."  he  barely whispered as he ran his hands up and down my back, using his filed nails to sratch through the fabric of my clothing.

"I love you too, Kim Heechul.." I whispered back and leaned forward to tug at his bottom lip, settling It between my teeth, licking and sucking them as I slip my hands under his shirt to pinch his nipples, not to hard but not to soft,  just how he likes It. He  moaned In response and broke the kiss to remove my shirt as he bucked his hips against mine automatically.

''Wonnie...please.." He whispered , staring at me with those lustfull eyes, burning holes Into me.

I moaned softly and removed his shirt before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, taking his briefs off with It.

"I will, with pleasure~" I said seductively Into his ear, voice dropping dangerously low on the last sentence, licking along his earlobe and sucking on It, making him gasp softly since It was one of his weak spots. He pulled me closer to him and pulled of my sweatpants with my help, throwing them somewhere on the floor, leaving both of us only In our shirts. 

I leaned back down and nibbled at his earlobe, as I played with his nipples and grinded our semi-hardons together. Heechul moaned at the contact,  grinding harder against me for more friciton, which made us both moan. I poked his awaiting hole with the tip of my now fully erect, erection causing him to whimper almost wantonly. I teased the tip of his member, knowing how much he hates being teased but he gets wilder In bed If I do so.

Within a few minutes I got him to beg me wantonly to enter him, so entering him doing what I was told, without any preperation. I pushed In all In one go. Heechul arched his back and cried out In pleasure, gripping the bed sheets beside him tightly.

"M-move~" He barely spoke,  after he adjusted to my size.

I groanded and grunted louder as I started thrusting him and tried to find his prostrate.

"Y-you're so tight, babe."

"Ahh!!~ Y-yes, right there!" He cried out In pleasure and I knew for sure that I've found It.

I continued abuse It repeatively and fastened my pace with each thrust, causing Heechul to moan louder and grip the sheets tighter as If his life depended on It.

When I felt myself reaching my peak, I wrapped my hand around his already furiously leaking with pre-cum member and pumped It In sync to my thrusts.

"Fuck!, I'm ...c-close!~" I panted heavily and got a rather high pitched screech ''M-me too!'' as a reply shortly before I felt my precious lover clenching his walls tightly around my member and screamed my name,  cum shooting onto my chest and dripping onto my hand, sending me over the edge as I came deep Into him. 

I licked his cum off my hand and slowly pulled myself out of him, hearing a whimper In response, I chuckled a little and  plopped myself down next to him, panting heavily.  After calming down from my high, I pulled him into my arms and hold him tight to my chest, whispering  sweet nothings Into his ear and telling him how much I loved him and that I never would let him go no matter what would happen.

That was something like our ritual and he fell asleep with a soft smile plasterd onto his face, snuggling up closer to me time after time. 

Today was the most useful because I got him to stop asking about the wardrobe anymore. The days after he still didn't bother me about the wardrobe, so this was very helpful to my life.

Now you all surely want to know about my real secret right?  I'm sorry but I can't, maybe If you ask for a sequel author-nim will let you know about my secret.

My Lips are Sealed.

 


End file.
